<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What’s dead can never die by Chillervaniller97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484859">What’s dead can never die</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillervaniller97/pseuds/Chillervaniller97'>Chillervaniller97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Motherland Fort Salem, Motherland: Fort Salem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Confrontations, F/F, Fluff, Raylla, Raylla angst, death spell, necros are cool guys I like them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillervaniller97/pseuds/Chillervaniller97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what I think will happen in ep 1x04<br/>Buckle up for that Raylla angst!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raelle Collar/Scylla, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn, Raelle/Scylla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What’s dead can never die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone :) So this was on my mind when I watched the sneak peaks for the next episode. Hope you like my intake of what I think might happen. English is not my mother tongue and I do not have a beta reader. If you find any mistakes, I am sorry.<br/>So, without further ado let’s start.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a beautiful spring afternoon as Raelle walked down the streets of the military base. Her destination was Scylla’s dorm. With a spring in her steps and a warm fuzzy feeling in her chest, Raelle was deep in thoughts.</p>
<p><br/>
<em>‘If I’ll stay a few hours and walk back before it get’s dark, I won’t fall asleep and miss inspection tomorrow morning’</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<strong>THUD</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
A body fell down in front of her and Raelle jerked away, shook written over her face when she saw whose body laid in front of her. It was Porter. The ex of her girlfriend. Said girlfriend she wanted to visit mere seconds ago. Now Scylla’s ex-boyfriend laid there, blood pooling under his head and a painful look in his blue eyes. The girl was under shook, not knowing what to do right now, she walked a step back and then a step forward, looking around for someone. Anyone.</p>
<p><br/>
“HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! PLEASE!”</p>
<p><br/>
When she realized nobody would come, she kneeled down beside the boy. His mouth twitched as if he wanted to say something, but no sound came out. As Raelle laid a hand on his back, to offer him some comfort, Porter grabbed her other hand. All energy drained from him and the words he wanted to say were lost.</p>
<p><br/>
“Please, stay with me.” The blonde said desperately and whispered a spell to fix him. Now remembering that she is a witch, capable to heal and so she tried. A desperate attempt to buy more time until someone more skilled would come and take over. But nobody came.</p>
<p><br/>
Raelle tried harder this time. The words that left her mouth to form the spell now stronger and surer. She laid her hands on him and gave everything she got. But Porter breathed his last breath and Raelle broke down beside him and fainted. The last image she saw was Scylla, who stood a few feet away, looking concerned.</p>
<p><br/>
The world around her went black as if death was lurking behind the shadows to grab her and drag her down the underworld. Raelle opened her eyes to find herself surrounded by a yellowish light. She saw many Images, who came and went as fast as lightning. In one moment, she saw Porter jumping from the roof and then herself as she tried to fix him.</p>
<p><br/>
Raelle gasped as she opened her eyes, looking around to realize she was in med bay. “You could have died.” The blonde straightened herself so she could sit upright on the bed. “I couldn’t stop myself. I’m sorry.” She said to Anacostia out of breath and a little guilty. Her drill Sergeant stood at the foot of her bed, arms crossed and a face void of any emotions and full of emotions all at once. Then she sat on the bed, not looking at the blonde. “We are all – incredible proud of you.”</p>
<p><br/>
Raelle was shocked to hear that. Shocked to hear THAT from Anacostia. The woman who was hard to impress. “That kind of bravery can’t be taught.” The Sergeant looked her cadet in the eye. Eyes which showed a newfound respect. Anacostia thought, that Raelle Collar would always challenge the system. A system that took so much from her. But as she heard what the blonde had done, she was impressed. Raelle could have lost her life, but she didn’t waver and willingly pushed herself to the limit, to help others. That kind of bravery and courage was what they needed on the battlefield against the Spree.</p>
<p><br/>
And just as unexpected the complement fell, Anacostia went into her drill sergeant role again “Get some rest, Cadet.” She stood, gave the blonde one last look and went outside. Leaving Raelle with her thoughts alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>++++</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning came and with it the festivity. It was tradition that once a year, in spring, a traditional dance ritual was held. People gathered on the campus to set up the dance floor and to decorate. In the afternoon people would dance and mingle and at the end perform an ancient ritual to strengthen the bonds of themselves and their witchcraft.</p>
<p><br/>
Raelle was on her feet again and on the search for Scylla. The last person she saw before her vision went black. ‘What did she do outside? Why was she not in her dorm? She said she was there and I could come. And Porter – and Porter what happened to him? And those visions are driving me crazy!’ So many questions and the answers to them had Scylla, Raelle was sure about that. But the blonde couldn’t find her, so she made her way back to her team. If she missed the dance this afternoon, she was sure Anacostia would kick her ass.</p>
<p>The students gathered around their teacher. Anticipating what she would teach today. She wore a white coat, just like her students. The Necros were the weird people among the witches, just like crazy scientists. It is part science, part magic. That is what makes it so fascinating.</p>
<p><br/>
“As you have already heard, we have a death case here at War collage. Not the first one I have to admit, but a tragic death nonetheless.” She walked back and forth as she recalled the last death of a student. Poor thing has burned herself to death by accident. “Now. Some might say it was suicide. Others say it was murder.” She looked at her students and then on a table to her left. On the table was something or rather someone, covered with a white sheet. The teacher walked to the table and took the sheet off the table, to reveal the dead body of Porter. Scylla, who was among the students, looked shocked to see him. Laying there, body cold and the wound from his fall more than visible against his greyish skin.</p>
<p><br/>
The teacher walked to her right and showed a bird cage to her students. “I always wanted to show that to my students and now the time has come.” She said with a smile on her face. A scientist through and through. Not happy about the poor boy’s tragic death, but rather excited about the opportunity to teach and show her student the arts of Necromancy. “We have a very rare opportunity to open a death current and discover the last things he saw and heard.”</p>
<p><br/>
And that was it for Scylla. She suddenly felt very hot and a cold shudder ran down her spine. Her body went numb and cold sweat built on her forehead. She was screwed. It would destroy everything she has worked for. All the hard work to get into war college. Years of working went down the drain. And Raelle? It was fun as long as it lasted, she thought. She even started to develop deep feelings for her. Funny. She was not supposed to fall for the blonde, but here she is.</p>
<p><br/>
“Now, it is a rather simple trick.” She said with a twinkle in her eyes. “Look at the bird in the cage. It will serve as the bridge between life and death. Always a white bird to show the purity of life and salvation of death.” The teacher reminded her eager students. All eager to witness what will come, but Scylla. She was the only one with dread in her eyes.</p>
<p><br/>
“Excuse me, ma’am.” One of the students asked. “Will it always succeed or under certain conditions? Like if the brain would be damaged, would it work anyways?” The teacher had a bride smile on her face. She loved it when her students would think and not dumbly follow through. “Ah, yes yes, good question Mr. Kelley. As you will see, the bird will get inside the body and dig inside it’s brain to eat the hippocampus. It plays a major role processing and containing memories. Short and longtime. If the hippocampus would be damaged, it would not work, I’m afraid.” The teacher said a little sadly.</p>
<p><br/>
That made Scylla relax a little. She crossed her fingers that that was the case. Surely the fall would have damaged his brain enough. If that was not the case, she was screwed.</p>
<p><br/>
“Shall we begin?” Her excitement came back and she instructed her students to follow her lead. To sing the Seeds that initiate the spell. Every student opened their mouth and out came a sound that made the bird in the cage go crazy. It was ready to let loose and so the teacher opened it’s cage and it immediately flew to Porter, went inside his mouth and disappeared. The singing stopped and everyone waited in anticipation, Scylla too. She prayed that his brain was damaged and the bird wouldn’t find anything than mushy brain.</p>
<p><br/>
A few seconds went by when Porter opened his eyes. Instead of his bright blue eyes, they were greyish blue. The eyes of a dead person. And he was dead, but he stared directly at Scylla. At this moment it was like her soul left her body. She wanted to be anywhere but here. It seemed like the spell succeeded and soon everyone would now who she was. A Spree.</p>
<p><br/>
Porter still looked at Scylla and then at the teacher who spoke to him directly. “Porter, do you know what happened to you?” </p>
<p><br/>
“What happened to me. What happened to me.” The dead boy said as he thought about his day. He woke up and then he went to training, after that he can’t remember a thing. “Scylla, what happened to me? Am I dead?” His face scrunched up as he realized in what condition he was. It looked like he wanted to cry, but his dead body wasn’t capable of doing that.</p>
<p><br/>
“Porter, I’m so sorry.” She faked her concern for him. Inside she was relieved that he couldn’t remember what happened yesterday. “You jumped from the roof, why did you do that? I know it’s hard to see someone you still love with someone else. But god, Porter. Why?” She wiped a tear from her right eye.</p>
<p><br/>
“I wouldn’t – I didn’t do that. I would never.” He insisted and looked around to see the sad look on the other students faces. “As you can see, his brain was mildly damaged. He still remembers his life, but not his death. A shame, really.” At that the teacher’s mouth opened and Porter’s body went limp again. The white bird, which went inside him came out, now red with his blood.</p>
<p><br/>
As the lesson went by and the students were dismissed, Scylla went straight to her dorm. Only as her door closed, she let out a breath she didn’t knew she was holding. She slumped against the door and her hands shook. Never was she so close to get caught. As if she gone mad, she started to hysterically laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>++++++</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raelle paced around the room, her mind a rollercoaster. Her appearance was ready for the dance, but her mind was on a certain brunette. All day she got those weird flashes of Porter and his fall. It was like she herself was falling down the roof and dying. Raelle needed answers and so she needed to find Scylla.</p>
<p>“Oh, for fuck sake, Raelle. Would you sit still, your pacing makes me go crazy!” Abigail finished doing Tally’s hair and looked the blonde down.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I just…I have to go.” The blonde couldn’t take it anymore, she has to confront Scylla or she would go crazy.</p>
<p>“Nuh-uh, Raelle. The dance ritual is not optional, you have to participate. If you’re going to be late I-“</p>
<p>“I won’t. I will be back before you know it.” With that she dashed out of their room and into the hallway.</p>
<p>The blonde wore a black suit and black mascara around her eyes. She was barefoot, as the ritual demanded. So she ran around the base, her second attempt that day to find Scylla. As she rounded a corner, she saw the person she was looking for.</p>
<p>Raelle grabbed her by the arm to stop her from going any further. As Scylla turned around, she saw the blonde, who was out of breath. A smile formed on her face, she liked how the suit fit her body. “Hey there, stranger. How are you?” As Scylla tried to lean in for a kiss, Raelle held her hand between them, not missing Scylla’s hurt look.</p>
<p>“Can we talk?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, what is it?” Scylla tried to mask her hurt with indifference. The two of them walked a few feet, away from the people around them.</p>
<p>“What happened to Porter?” The blonde went straight to the point.</p>
<p>Scylla’s look hardened at that and she looked away. “He flung himself from the roof. You were there, weren’t you? You nearly died with him, what were you thinking?” At the last part she looked at Raelle, concern on her face. Real concern.</p>
<p>“I-” Raelle saw the fear in the brunette’s face and that made her guilty. “I tried to save him. And after that-” She shook her head. She had these visions all day and it made her head ache.</p>
<p>“What is it?” Scylla held onto the blondes arms, to show her she was there for her. She already was falling hard and fast for that girl.</p>
<p>“I’m having these visions. And they’re his visions. And I saw you in them. You were there.” She said in one breath. At that Scylla dropped her arms and took a step back. Betrayal in her eyes and a little concern that the girl she was falling for would solve Porter’s death and the trace would lead to her.</p>
<p>“What are you implying? That I did something to him?” She shook her head in disbelieve and looked Raelle in the eye. Challenging her to call her out. That it was all a big lie and she was caught, at last.</p>
<p>“No, I…I don’t even know what to think right now. I’m so tired.” Raelle looked at the ground between them and at this moment she looked so small. The rebel gone, only a girl remained. Scylla took a step forward and slowly wrapped her arms around the other girl, to not scare her.</p>
<p>“Shhh. I know. I was so afraid when I saw you there. Laying on the ground. And when you were rushed inside med bay, I didn’t left your side until your Sergeant kicked me out.” Scylla held her tight and made soothing circles on her back. The two of them loosened the tight embrace somewhat to look each other in the eyes. It was Raelle this time who initiated a kiss and this time Scylla answered with another. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry” The blonde apologized as they rested their foreheads against each other. Scylla silenced her with another kiss, which was her answer at the same time. <em>‘It’s alright.’</em></p>
<p>“Can I say I really dig you in that suit.” The brunette said as she bit her lip, her eyes roaming over the body of her girlfriend. At that remark the other girl chuckled and kissed her hard.</p>
<p>“I have to go, the ritual dance will begin in a few minutes. You’re coming too?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ll make sure to drop by.” With that and one last kiss the two parted. Raelle ran, to not be late, but the unnerving feeling still nagging at the back of her mind. Scylla standing there, watching the girl, who she has to prepare for the Spree. The girl who she falls hard and fast for. </p>
<p>Stay the course. Oh boy was she in for a ride.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>